Operation: Frostbite
Event Information New Event Prizes Past Event Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information Notable Event Features Sector Base Prize Draw Event Shop Tiers & Objectives Event Base & Fortress Layouts States of Repair - Event Command Center Additional Information *Many Event Base's have a Spawning Barracks or Spawning War Factory found within. **The Spawning Barracks can be found in Event Bases Levels : 05, 10, 15, 20, 35 & 45. **The Spawning War Factory can be found in Event Bases Levels : 55, 70, 80, 85 & the 95 Sector Base. *Veteran Experience is NOT awarded to Special Forces for damage done to Units that have spawned from the Spawning Barracks and Spawning War Factory. *Most Event Bases have Patrolling Units on Defense. Trivia *''Operation: Frostbite'' is the 5th Special Event to feature the Red Lokust as antagonist. **Previous Red Lokust events were : ***Operation: Red Swarm ( Feb 2013 ) ***Operation: Halcyon ( Jul 2013 ) ***Operation: Red Storm (2014) ( Jan 2014 ) ***Operation: Wildfire ( Nov 2015 ) *''Operation: Wildfire'' is the 6th appearance of Sasha Kalashnikov as the leader of the antagonist Rogue Faction. **Previous Sasha Kalashnikov lead Special Events : ***All Red Lokust Special Events above ***Operation: Red Sky ( Leader of Sickle Syndicate ) - ( Jul 2013 ) *The Red Lokust Laboratory was first seen during Operation: Halcyon - ( Aug 2012 ) *The Inferno can be found as part of the Defenses for the Level 95 Sector Bases. **However for the Player the Inferno, once unlocked CANNOT be place their Base Defense Platoon. Event Firsts & Records *War Commander Firsts : **''First....'' - Operation: Frostbite Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: Frostbite - ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 12/03/15 ) - Operation: Frostbite - ( Official ) - Event Briefing Quotes Gallery - Event Messages Frostbite-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Message #1 Pre-Event Message Frostbite-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Message #2 Pre-Event Message Frostbite-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Event Message #3 24 hr to start Frostbite-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Event Message #4 Event Start Frostbite-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Event Message #5 24h Remaining Frostbite-EventMessage-6-End.png|Event Message #6 Event End Gallery - Event Features SectorGoalPoints.png|Event Featre : Sector Goal - Inferno Version WarFactory-Special-DesertRecon.png|Event Feature : Spawning War Factory Barracks-Special-DesertRecon.png|Event Feature : Spawning Barracks RedLokustStorageBuilding.png|Event Feature : Red Lokust Storage Building StormTurret-EventFeature.png|Event Feature : Storm Turret Gallery - Event Misc Frostbite-Choose-A-Start-Tier.png|Starting Tier Selection Frostbite-EventMissions-All-Closed.png|Tiered Bracket System ABC Version Frostbitee-EventTierObjectives-All.png|Event Objectives & XP Rewards All Tiers CommandCenter-(Lab)-Halcyon.png|Red Lokust Laboratory First Appearance : Operation: Halcyon Inferno-Factory-Animated.gif|Inferno Factory Frostbite-Logo.png|Event Logo ShadowOps-DamageBuff-(6%).png|Shadow Ops Max Damage Buff Shadow Ops Cycle #18 RelocationDisabled.png|Sector Relocation Disabled During Event Gallery - Event Instructions Frostbite-Instructions-1of2.png|Event Instructions : Sector Goals Gallery - Event Shop Frostbite-EventShop.png|Event Shop Full Gallery - Tier Prizes TierPrizeDraw.png|Tier Prize Chest Gallery - Sector Prize Draw Inferno-SectorPrizeDraw-Wildfire-Extended.png|Inferno Convoy Base Prize Draw Inferno-LargePic.png|Inferno Convoy Base Award Inferno Gallery - Map Icons Red Lokust - Stronghold.png|Valley Base Map Icon Corpus_City-MapICON.png|City Base Map Icon Underground-EventBase-MapICON.png|Cave Base Map Icon RedLokust-InfernoFactory-MapICON.png|Convoy Base Map Icon RedLokust-StormFortress-MapICON.png|Helipad Map Icon Platform_Island-MapICON.png|Island & Oil Rig Base Map Icon RedLokust-DamFortress-MapICON.png|Dam Base Map Icon RedLokust-RiverBase-MapICON.png|River & Isle Base Map Icon RedLokust-Hideout-MapICON.png|Hideout Base Map Icon RedLokust-SectorGoal-Inferno.png|Sector Goal Base Map Icon Gallery - Backgrounds IronReign-JammerBase-Bkgrd.jpg|Valley Base Background Corpus-City-Background.jpg|City Base Background Floodgate1&2-Cave-Background.jpg|Cave Base Background Background-EventBase-Warlord.jpg|Convoy Base Background Fortress-(Deadpont)-Background.jpg|Helipad Base Background Background-Island-Floodgate.jpg|Island Base Background Fortess-Dam-Background.jpg|Dam Base Background Cerberus-FortressCompound-Satellite2-Background.jpg|River Base Background Cerberus-FortressCompound-Satellite1-Background.jpg|Isle Base Background Background-MountainHideout.jpg|Hideout Base Background Background-OilRig.jpg|Oil Rig Background Video Navigation Category:Event Class - Hybrid Category:Antagonist - Red Lokust Category:A to Z